Computer users typically use user agent applications such as web browsers to access documents and other resources that are available over a computer network to which their computer is connected. Such resources are identified by a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), usually a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), which identifies the resource uniquely and provides the information necessary for locating and accessing the resource.
Current browsers maintain a list of bookmarks or favorites in which users can save the URLs of web pages they want to revisit. The bookmarks are usually saved in a more or less hierarchically structured manner, sorted by category. In addition, users can select a home page (start page), which will be loaded when the browser starts. This can typically be a portal, a search engine, or a favorite site.
Most users tend to visit only a few sites regularly, and a hierarchical system of a large number of web pages is inefficient in day to day browsing. Similarly, a single start page may bring a user to one favorite site, but if the user wants to visit a handful of sites in addition to the selected home page using current browsers, he or she will have to resort to either navigating through the bookmark list or entering the URL (or at least the beginning of the URL) in the browser's address field.